


Forget Me Nots and White Chrysanths

by sunkissedneptune



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Mystic Messenger/Reader, mystic messenger x reader, slight spoilers for real names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedneptune/pseuds/sunkissedneptune
Summary: You weren’t sure of exactly how much time you had, but your brain forced you to recognize that it wasn’t very long. The rich crimson that coated the ceramic of the bathroom basin and the blue Forget Me Not flower petals that had their innocence tainted by blood were a clear sign of that.A clear and obvious sign that your unconditional, unrequited love for Saeyoung Choi was slowly killing you.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, 707 | Choi Saeyoung/Main Character, 707 | Choi Saeyoung/Reader, Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader, Kang Jaehee/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Reader, Unknown | Choi Saeran/Main Character, Unknown | Choi Saeran/Reader, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 302





	Forget Me Nots and White Chrysanths

**Author's Note:**

> small fic based on some art about the hanahaki disease au in mystic messenger !
> 
> link; https://moon-707.tumblr.com/post/158275692845/littleivor-hanahaki-disease  
> credits to art; originally created + posted by "littleivor" and reblogged by "moon-707"

Each and every resonating tick of the clock reminded you painfully of the decreasing amount of time you had left.

You weren’t sure of exactly how much time you had, but your brain forced you to recognize that it wasn’t very long. The rich crimson that coated the ceramic of the bathroom basin and the blue Forget Me Not flower petals that had their innocence tainted by blood were a clear sign of that.

A clear and obvious sign that your unconditional, unrequited love for Saeyoung Choi was slowly killing you.

What’s worse, though, is the sad reality that you know he doesn’t feel the same. The harsh and bitter words he spoke to you were relentlessly echoing throughout your brain.

_“I don’t care about your feelings, alright!? Don’t you understand!? After you’re safe and the hacker thing gets solved, we will never see each other again. Sort out your emotions!”_

But even with how he feels about you, you couldn’t bring yourself to get the surgery to stop the disease. You were well aware of how the procedure worked; the surgeons would remove the growing flowers from your lungs and throat so you would be able to breathe without the tugging from the roots and stalks imbedded in your respiratory system.

However, should you follow through with the surgery, it would remove your feelings for Saeyoung. And you couldn’t bring yourself to do it.

Even now, as you loudly spluttered and coughed with blood dripping down the corner of your mouth, you still wouldn’t even mull over the thought of surgery.

You hauled yourself up from leaning over the stained sink, readying yourself for walking to your bedroom and possibly seeing Saeyoung. Your new apartment was relatively small, after all.

As you trudged to your bedroom, shoulders hunched from the stabbing and searing pain in your chest, you contemplated if it was even worth asking Saeyoung if he felt something towards you other than hatred and annoyance. At this point, with how developed your disease was, you knew if you didn’t tell him you would die and if you told him and your fear of him rejecting you came true, you would die.

However, as you stepped through the living room, your heart painfully tugged in your chest. You could feel the flowers bloom even faster than before, but even as you knew what was going to happen, all you could think about was _him_.

On your black leather couch, Saeyoung laid there with his laptop long forgotten and his yellow and black stripped glasses almost falling off his nose. Soft breathing filled the room as he fell deeper into sleep. The more you stared, the more thoughts your brain tormented you with.

_Wouldn’t it be nice laying with him after the both of you exchanged those 3 words, the words that you desperately need to hear?_

_Wouldn’t it be nice to run your fingers through his red curls, and watch as he felt comfortable enough to fall asleep next to you?_

_Wouldn’t it be nice to be the reason of his smile, of his laughter and of his dreams?_

_Wouldn’t it be nice to be with him?_

Stumbling backwards, your hand clutched your chest and your knees buckled from underneath you. The attack came quicker than any had before. Loud coughing and tears filled your eyes as when you looked for an item to grasp onto, your eyes ended up landing on Saeyoung’s no longer sleeping body.

You couldn’t breathe as multiple flower petals flew from your mouth at a time, blood coating your hunched over body and the wooden floor. You couldn’t hear anything else but the rapid beating of your heart in your ears as you choked and gasped for air. Memories and words began replaying themselves in your head, mocking you for even thinking you meant something to Saeyoung and making the panic within your roar.

Until everything stopped.

A single, crimson coated white Chrysanth and a tiny patch of Forget Me Nots landed on the stained floor in front of you.

You knew what those flowers represented and the symbolism behind them. As you put two and two together, your eyes widened as tears welled up again. You could feel Saeyoung staring at you with wide eyes as your tears fell onto the stained flowers.

“True, undying love and death...” You managed to murmur to no one.

You finally found the courage to turn and look at Saeyoung with puffy and glossed over eyes. And when you saw that all he could do is just stare at you, mouth agape and eyes abnormally wide, body frozen to the couch and making no sign of moving towards you or even showing comfort? That’s when you knew.

**That’s when you knew he will never love you.**


End file.
